


The sunset

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [2]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760
Kudos: 3





	The sunset

Sherlock推开老宅的门风风火火地进来，对屋子里的人心不在焉地说了句“Morning”，行李箱摩擦着地板发出轰轰的声响。

Broody先生想接过箱子，结果他眯着眼睛小退一步，脸朝着Mycroft的方向，“我可不是那个走两步喘三下的胖子！”接着抄起箱子扛在肩膀上，直奔二楼他的房间。

刚被挖苦过的Mycroft神色自若地继续喝红茶，拿起叉子示意可以把早餐呈上来了。  
奶油蛋糕延绵的口感在唇舌之间舞蹈，当Mycroft正打算把顶上最好吃的新鲜草莓送入口中的时候，侦探冲了下来。

“年过半百身子骨还这么硬朗，上帝果然把你给忘了，Sherlock。”

“哼。”皮鞋大大咧咧地靠在了茶几上。

“你的事业呢？”

盛夏的晨光洒在那只白皙修长的手上，它正得意洋洋地指着花园。  
蜜蜂嗡嗡的声音由远及近，护理们着急忙慌地把靠花园那边的窗户关上了。

“Daddy会喜欢这个的，如果他还健在的话。”Mycroft细致地擦完嘴。

“Mummy则会站在你这边朝我嚷嚷对吧？”Sherlock抖着腿，“如果她还健在的话。”

“我们一直在同一阵线，我亲爱的弟弟。”

“所以你什么事都瞒着我。”

Mycroft向椅背一躺：“你是怎么知道的？”

“一秒，你慢了整整一秒，Mycroft。”

“我不年轻了，你也是。一点三秒。”再熟悉不过的狐狸般的笑容。

旁边的Broody先生暗暗惊叹Mycroft的预言，插了句嘴：“Holmes先生的手机放在我这里，是我递给他的时候动作慢了…”

“你什么时候会把自己的手机交给其他人了？”一记眼刀飞过来，顺便殃及池鱼，Broody决定长久地闭上嘴。

“吃了早餐吗？”

“如果你是指腻得发慌的奶油甜得发呕的蛋糕那种塞得胃里全是脂肪的东西，没有。”

Mycroft微不可见地翻了个白眼。

电视里正重播前一晚的议会辩论，Sherlock口中塞着七成熟的煎鸡蛋，含糊地嘟囔：“酗酒、召妓、私生子、传染性单核细胞增多症，人们为什么喜欢看这群蠢货互相揭短？”

“私生女，Sherlock。”

“好吧，”侦探不自觉地微微嘟起嘴，跳起来蹲在椅子上，“离了你他们就连苏格兰也保不住了是吧？”

下午的时候Anthea带着一堆文件来拜访，见到Sherlock时好像没怎么惊讶。  
Mycroft镇静的嗓音徐徐从书房门后透过来。

Anthea走的时候递给Sherlock一个“你哥还是这么工作狂你就不能管管”的表情，正在键盘上敲敲打打的侦探回敬她一个“我要是能制住他当年就凭你能跟踪监控到我吗”的眼神。

他们早已学会不去破坏彼此的乐趣。

接下来的日子Mycroft坐在他喜欢的沙发上，克制地抽了几口低焦油烟。Anthea偶尔来跑跑腿，顺便带来伦敦那家老蛋糕店的新品。

那天早上Sherlock照常打着哈欠起来，发现英国政府手指相抵，窝在沙发上看电视，旁边的小桌上放着有蛋糕碎屑的盘子。

“扳回接近六个点，哈，你们这些政客。”  
“5.8，偏离预期。”  
“吹毛求疵！”  
“失之毫厘，谬以千里。（A miss is as good as a mile.）”  
“就算多了一磅也是胖子，你是这个意思吧？”  
……………

不一会儿，楼上开始锯木头，Mycroft只好起身去散步，Broody先生和一帮护理跟在后面。老宅附近有条两边长满青草的小路，尽头是一处水塘，他十多岁的时候经常来这里给Sherlock抓青蛙做实验。

晚上的时候，Sherlock察觉了隔壁房间轻微的动静。Mycroft不愿意叫楼下的护理，大概是什么倨傲心理作祟。他疼出一身冷汗，不停变换睡姿，小心翼翼地喘着粗气。

痛觉掩盖了其他感官，他蜷在被窝里，没察觉已经站在床边的Sherlock。后者轻轻爬上床试探性地把手放在他背上，一股暖意透过衣料传过来，他猛烈地颤了一下，又轻轻吸了一口气，当作默许。Sherlock侧躺着揽住他，就像小时候弟弟做了噩梦时哥哥所做的那样轻轻拍着他的背，Mycroft在那个温暖熟悉的怀抱里命令自己停止颤抖。

“来一针吗啡。”

他倔强艰难地摇摇头，同时没有忽略弟弟语气里的陈述语气。很多年前他也是这么对眼前人说着“来一针镇定剂。”然后把针筒里的液体慢慢推入被戒断反应折磨得几近癫狂的侦探的细腻皮肤里。

注射了药物后，他平躺在床上等待身体渐渐安静下来。

“你一直没睡？”要不然怎会察觉这么轻微的异动。

“写养蜂报告。”

Mycroft偏头看着他，Sherlock平躺着望向天花板，一头卷发陷在枕头上，暗夜里灰色的眼睛透着微光。

“我想吃你的蜂蜜。”他的语气多了一丝戏谑，像好奇心作祟去踩猫尾巴的小孩。

“……Mycroft Holmes你不要纵欲过度！”Sherlock把头一偏冲着对方龇牙咧嘴，英国政府也毫不示弱地回盯他，眼神交锋数百回合，最后他撇撇嘴，背对着Mycroft，“不劳无获。”

Broody先生的眼珠子都快掉出来了，他带着一群护理远远看着那一对兄弟。年长的那位全副武装，细细听着另一位的解说，随后拿着喷雾器往巢脾里喷早先调好浓度的杀虫螨液。他的动作看来得心应手，虽不甚稳准，但流畅自然。

花园里的Mycroft观察着那一箱蜜蜂，听Sherlock讲他是怎么培养新蜂王，让原有的蜂群接受它。

“我把其他的都留在苏塞克斯了，这一箱是拿这来做实验的。”

“你的养蜂报告写得怎么样了？”

“碰到些瓶颈，大概要再改实验条件。”

“什么瓶颈？”

Sherlock小小地顿了下，随即像发射连珠炮一样弹出语句：“我发现有些工蜂有生育能力并瞒住了蜂王繁衍后代来延长自身寿命我怀疑是它们屏蔽了蜂王抑制工蜂卵巢发育的信息素但始终找不出是通过什么方法屏蔽的。”

最近天空老是阴沉沉的，周围是嗡嗡的蜜蜂声，他们靠得很近。Sherlock就像小时候问问题那样微仰着头，老是盼着哥哥能直接告诉他。以前他会从书里抬起头，对Sherlock说我亲爱的弟弟你应该自己去找答案。

Sherlock已经太久没问他问题了。

Mycroft笑着拍拍他的肩膀。Sherlock浑身绷紧了一瞬，随即放松也朝他笑着。

淡黄色的粘稠甜浆透着盈盈光泽，Mycroft舀了一小勺送入口中，再喝了一口温水。  
“不错。”他说。  
Sherlock没有忽略他只尝了个味道的事实。  
晚上Sherlock又给他打了吗啡。雨从傍晚开始下起，盛夏早已过去了。  
Mycroft慢慢平静下来，Sherlock揽着他，把手放在他嶙峋的肩胛骨上。  
“我还留着妈咪的菜谱，我要做司康饼。”Sherlock闭着眼睛，如同梦呓。

Sherlock每天换着花样做妈咪味道的司康饼、抹茶曲奇、芝士焗紫薯，还实践了蛋黄酥和葡式蛋挞还有其他充满异域风情的东西。

甜香的食物又放在面前，侦探坐在对面读报，目光停留在他从不感兴趣的财经版上，英国政府只好按了按眉骨，拿起叉子尽力填根本不想进食的胃。  
吃完饭他按惯例去散步，Sherlock一如既往要上楼忙他的事。  
“出去走走，Sherlock。”Mycroft穿上大衣戴好了手套。  
“我要写报告。”Sherlock的手已经攀到了楼梯扶手。  
Mycroft递给弟弟一个类似妈妈命令小孩马上关电视睡觉的眼神，Sherlock翻了个显而易见的白眼，捞起围巾和大衣跟着他出门了。

他们没有让人跟随，兄弟俩沿那条小路走到水塘边，并排站着。  
微微的霞光透过周围白褐色的芦苇花，傍晚的天气好得出乎意料。

“没用的，Sherlock。”Mycroft看着粼粼的波光说道。

“你说什么？”Sherlock侧着头看他。没有暖意的暮光勾勒出Mycroft高挺的鼻梁轮廓、有着细纹的侧脸。

“‘养蜂报告’，哈？你这阵子的造诣大概可以做医学博士生导师了吧。”

Sherlock震了一下。Mycroft当然会知道，他什么事都知道。

Mycroft把他揽过来，笑着揉了揉他后脑勺的卷发，关系没有那么紧张之后，他重拾了这些看起来很幼稚的举动，他从不认为Sherlock已经长大了。

Sherlock定定看着他，然后伸出手抱住了哥哥。  
Mycroft听着Sherlock平缓的呼吸，感受着他有力的心跳，接受他温暖的体温。  
这是一个再普通不过的拥抱。

可是他的男孩在哭，他怎么会不知道。

“All lives end.”Mycroft回抱住他。

“All hearts are broken，I know.”Sherlock的嗓音低缓，“I've……already known.”

乍起的秋风有点刺骨，大衣虚笼笼地罩着Mycroft，Sherlock把拥抱加重到略显疼痛的程度，就像万一他松手怀中的人就会立刻消失似的。

END


End file.
